Americans and their flags
by cursed-horsefish
Summary: England has a nightmare about America's flag. Made for the fourth of July.


Summary: England stays the night at Americas before a world meeting and has a bad dream.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my demented brain.

Warning: Yes I know my spelling and grammar kind of suck please be nice and constructive criticism is welcome. America may cause nightmares; these nightmares are more severe when the sufferer is British.

Arthur grumbled as he climbed into bed that night. Alfred had kept him up till midnight with ideas for new flags in case he ever gained another state. He could only imagine what kind of mutation the American flag would become if it gained even one more star. It was already a monstrosity if you asked him. Why couldn't Alfred have used something more tasteful for his flag like a cross that was a very nice design. (1)

He went to turn off the light and happened to notice something on the ceiling. A flag, an original American flag with the thirteen stars arranged in a circle. What was wrong with that boy? He turned off the light and gave a thankful sigh once he could no longer see the flag.

He was soon asleep with no idea what some maniac had in store for him.

_~~Arthurs dream~~_

"_Hum it seems America has added a couple new stats." France turned the paper to show England a picture of a flag with fifteen stars and stripes._

"_If he keeps it up that things going to end up gaudier than you." England sneered at the flag as France rolled his eyes. _

_England twitched as he stared at the latest paper. It had the new American flag in it and the only thing England could think was why had that stupid child changed his flag after 23 years only to add five more stars and subtract two stripes, stupid America._

"_Why is he changing the bloody thing every year?" England screamed as he threw down the latest paper now there were thirty stars._

"_It's only been three years." His older brother said exasperated, England did this every time America got a new flag._

"_An entire civil war and somehow he gained five more sates." This time his brother simply rolled his eyes at him._

"_Well now that we're at least on speaking terms again I have a question for you." England said this in a rather stern manner that made America think he was going to ask something about the revolution._

"_Ok what is it?" It couldn't be that bad could it._

"_Why the hell do you keep changing that blood flag?" America followed England's finger to his red white and blue flag with its thirteen stripes and forty-four stars. He didn't get it. _

"_Forty seven years you went forty seven years without changing it and then you add another one what's wrong with you." England was fuming he thought this child was done adding states and stars all wily nilly._

"_Oh come on Alaska is a great state and the flag needed a change anyway it was getting boring." England slammed his head into the kitchen table._

"_Hey England what do you think of my new flag?" England looked up as America came running up to him with a fifty star flag waving behind him. It had only been a year since he last changed it._

"_I give up." He simply slammed his head into a wall to save time._

"_Hey, hey, hey, England, look, look, look" America stopped talking as England threw a book at him._

"_What do you want now?" Get to the point than get drunk best way to deal with America._

"_I got a new flag." England's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out as he stared at the now fifty one star flag. It had the same red and white stripes and blue field but now the fifty one stars were arranged in a circle giving it a strange parody of the one with thirteen stars. (2, 3)_

"_Fifty years, fifty years you went without doing this and now you come up with this. I thought you had finally grown out of this stage of making everything a state and now THIS? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" England was panting by this point and America only stared at him with a confused look in his sky blue eyes._

"_Why does that flag have fifty six stars on it what's left for you to make a state?" It had been ten years since America started adding states and stars again and England had shifted into a state of not caring or at least not yelling._

"_You mean you didn't know?" There was that annoyingly confused innocent look again._

"_Know what? Just get to the point already you idiot." There was only so much America he could take._

"_My new state is you. I don't know how you didn't notice; you're now part of the united states of AWESOME." England was making odd squeaking noises in the back of his throat._

"_No …. No this can't be happening… Not to me not ever….no, no, no, No, NO, NO, how could this happen to me." _

"_England you should be happy." France was standing beside him grinning._

"_NO"_

"_England aren't you excited?" His brothers were standing there grinning._

"_**NO"**_

_****__"It'll be great England you'll see." America_

"_**NO"**_

"_England….. England….England…ENGLAND….. ENGLAND…__** ENGLAND…"**_

"_**NO, NO, …"**_

"ENGLAND… ENGLAND… **WAKE UP ENGLAND." ** Arthur woke with a start a scream leaving his throat as a whimper. A dream it was all just a dream.

"Iggy are you ok? You were screaming really loud." Alfred was looking down at him concern bright in large blue eyes but Arthur was focused on what was above the American's head. Behind Alfred there was the infamous stars and stripes flag but this one was different. There was a halo of white stars surrounding Alfred's head which obscured the center making it look like the flag from Arthurs dream. His eyes slowly widened and a slight 'no' escaped his lips.

"No, no, no, you'll never take me alive YOU STUPID **YANKIE." **Alfred's eyes had just enough time to widen as Arthur shot up from the bed ramming his head into the younger nation's nose sending him flipping off the bed and onto the hard wood floor with a crack. Alfred watched through dazed eyes as the Englishman went running from the room screaming and waving his arms while clad in nothing but union jack boxers.

"America can I talk to you for a moment aru?" America looked over at the Chinese nation who had walked up to him a serious expression on his face.

"Sure thing China what's up?" He hoped it wasn't about money again he had enough problems without China nagging him.

"It's about England something's wrong with him." America raised an eyebrow something wrong with England. He hadn't seen the other blond since he broke his nose with is head that morning was he still acting odd.

"You see I was talking to him a moment ago and we happened to get onto the subject of flags. I happened to mention the nickname I gave you when you were younger because of your flag and he just well…" (4) China motioned helplessly to the other side of the room at a loss for words. America followed the hand jesters and found England huddled in a corner threatening anyone who went any were near him with a chair leg. He was just in time to see the Englishman swat France with the chair leg.

"He was acting perfectly normal until I brought up your flag. America did you do something to make him act this way?" America's attention was drawn back to the nation before him china's answer was give in a shrug of his shoulders and a bemused expression.

"Whatever it is you did I think you broke him." There was a scream of pain as England hit some hapless nation in the vital region with the chair leg. America rubbed at the bandage on his nose looking confused.

This is what happens when you read the Wikipedia article on your nation's flag at midnight. Poor England he survived hundreds of years and one nightmare breaks him.

Some info on this.

St Georges cross is on the English flag and is part of the British flag.

There are potential designs for the American flag going up fifty six stars.

There are two proposals for a fifty one start flag, some people who want Washington D.C. to become a state have proposed a flag with the stars arranged in a circle filled in with more stars.

The Chinese originally called America the flower flag nation, or something that translate into that.

I actually finished this months ago but wanted to post it as a fourth of July fic even though it has nothing to do with the fourth of July. So happy birthday America and sorry England for our long standing tradition of torturing brits on this day.


End file.
